The instant invention relates to a process as well as means for executing the process for determining a property of an optical light beam.
A number of optical sensors for determining the values of one or several quantities to be measured are known.
Spectrometers, which spread the light beams out, for example by means of prisms or gratings, are known in particular for measuring light beams.
Measurement with conventional spectrometers has the disadvantage that as a rule it is an elaborate process and must be performed with expensive apparatus. Furthermore, this is a measurement which is not free of destruction, i.e. the light beam is practically destroyed for and during measuring. No measurement of an operating light beam can be performed with it or the operation must be interrupted for the measurement, or a portion of the beam must be separated by means of a co-called beam splitter and imaged on a small inlet opening.
The object of the instant invention was to find a process for measuring the quantity of a light beam which in particular permits at least a low-destructive measurement simply and with a few technical means.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention as will be described in the following.
The measuring process in accordance with the invention has, on the one hand, the great advantage that only a small fraction of the light beam is used for the measurement, i.e. only a small loss in intensity occurs. With this it is possible to also measure a light beam which is being operated without a noticeable loss of intensity occurring, i.e. measurement can be performed during operation. Furthermore, the measurement can take place by very simple and cost-effective means. It is also possible in the simplest way to select the quantity to be measured or parameter as desired. For example, the process can be performed for determining the wavelength or the angle of incidence of the light beam on the measuring device. This is simply achieved in that all parameters are kept constant, except for the quantity to be measured.
The process in accordance with the invention is particularly suited for realizing a compact miniaturized wavelength measuring device with a high degree of resolution. Measuring devices of this type can be used for measuring or monitoring light sources, such as laser light sources, for example.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention will be explained in more detail below by means of the drawings, in which: